


November

by deanswinchest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Around season 9 or 10, Cute, Cute Castiel, Dean In Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nearly Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswinchest/pseuds/deanswinchest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an early, cold morning in November. Dean is annoyed to be up early, but Castiel can lighten his mood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

It was a chilly morning in November, the air was cold and foggy. It was around 7 AM, and a little town in Kansas was still asleep. But that didn't stop some people.  
Castiel ran around the massive tree; amazed by it, like a child. Dean followed him drowsily; it was too early to be awake, but watching the ex-angel scurr around being excited over a tree made him smile. The half-human had woken the brothers up around one hour ago and he told them he was excited because outside, there was thick fog, and a lot of it. Sam had just groaned and turned his back, but Dean saw all the happiness in Castiels face and then he couldn't help it.  
It hadn't gotten warmer yet, the cold from the night was still in the air and Dean shivered. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't actually noticed that Cas was on his way up the tree. Dean couldn't resist letting out a laugh and Cas looked to him, beautiful blue eyes meeting his own greeny ones. Cas smiled and Dean drew in a breath.  
Damn, he thought. Cas was pretty.  
But he'd never admit that out loud.  
"Come on up, Dean," Castiel said to him.  
Dean was about to protest but then he saw Cas' happy face and- crap.  
The elder of the Winchester brothers started climbing up the big tree, clumsily trying to get up.  
"I'm getting too old for this stuff," Dean mumbled. But Cas just laughed.  
When Dean finally reached the place where Cas had settled down, he plopped down on a branch across him. Their knees were touching and Dean leaned back a bit without falling down, trying to catch his breath.  
Snow had not yet fallen, even though it was late November. The men almost didn't see the ground from where they were, all because of the thick fog.  
Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Cas hum something. Dean met amazingly blue eyes once again and his face softened when he realised just what the ex-angel was humming.  
"Are you humming AC/DC?" Dean asked as a big smile spread across his face.  
Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Yes," he said. "I like their kind of music."  
Dean grinned at this and moved over to sit beside Castiel. They sat kind of close together, and they both forgot the thing about personal space and Dean didn't actually mind because it was cold and Cas was warm and-  
His train of thoughts were interrupted again, by something touching his hand. And oh god- Castiel was holding his hand. Deans mind was telling him to pull away but his body and heart were too strong to listen. Dean looked at Cas but the other man was looking away, and Dean followed his eyes to where Castiel was looking. And Dean forgot how to everything.  
Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was watching chirping birds in the tree. And he looked so freaking happy that Dean was overwhelmed with unexpected emotions - which probably was the most gayest thing he had ever thought.  
"Cas."  
Cas turned his head, looking slightly annoyed when Dean interrupted his birdwatching session, but all his annoyance disappeared when he saw Deans face.  
"Dean?" Castiel asked. "What's wrong?"  
And Dean knew he was way too deep in to stop now. He leaned in and-  
"Dean, I-" Cas tried.  
"Cas." Dean stopped. "Shut up."  
Dean pressed his lips quickly against Cas' before he would try to interrupt him again. He felt how Castiel tensed for some seconds, he didn't move at all; and Dean felt his confidence fade. He was just about to move away and give an awkward apology, when Cas suddenly pressed his lips back to Deans. Dean grinned and he quickly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist to pull him even closer to get more from the other mans body warmth. Cas' lips made Deans cold ones warm, and Dean was enjoying this more than he had thought he would.  
Suddenly they heard a whistle and they pulled away from each other, faces flushed, just to see Sam standing right by the tree on the ground.  
"Finally," Sam muttered to himself as Dean and Cas looked awkwardly around, not sure what to do in this situation.  
Dean breathed out, his face red. The next moment he'd be alone with Sam, his brother would give him the "it's okay to be gay" speech and he'd want to talk everything out, Dean was sure of it.  
"Come on," Dean spoke up. "Let's get back down."  
Dean started to climb down the tree again but Cas stopped him, taking a hold of his wrist. "Dean, wait."  
Dean stared up into blue eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
The words were expected but at the same time it hit Dean like with a brick. Then Dean relaxed.  
"Yeah, Cas," Dean smiled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who can imagine Sam mocking Dean with this afterwards:  
> Cas and Dean, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G


End file.
